Worldwide
by My Sweet Euphoria
Summary: It's Big Time Rush's very first tour! They are going to be taking a tour bus and performing concerts around the world! But boy do they get a shock when they find the instrumentalists are all girl. Oh, and guess what else? They are traveling together!
1. Surprise

_**Thank you to everyone who submitted applications for this story. If you didn't get in to this story, I still have others that need OC's too. Also, if you submitted an application for this story and some of the other ones, and didn't get into this story, you might still be in the running for the other stories you applied for. Anyway! Here is the very first chapter for Worldwide. Enjoy! I do not own Big Time Rush!**_

**Kendall's POV**

I sighed as I stood in front of the door of our apartment, tapping my foot. I looked down at my watch before looking back up. "Guys!" I called. "Hurry up! The tour bus is probably already outside waiting for us!" I watched as a boy with light brown hair and lightly tanned skin walked out of the room we shared. I rolled my eyes as he walked over to me, combing his hair. James could definitely be self absorbed at times.

"Chill Kendall. The tour bus isn't going to just leave without is. Besides, there is no Big Time Rush tour with out Big Time Rush." he said. I sighed and leaned against the door, defeated. I knew he was right. I saw him walk back into our room and return with about three suitcases. I chuckled and glanced at my luggage: a suitcase and two duffel bags.

I looked back up when I saw another duffel bag hit the floor and was met with the wide grin of a black haired Latino boy wearing a hockey helmet, none other than my friend Carlos. He threw two suitcases down beside them, and a boy with dark brown hair and pale skin came up behind Carlos.

I watched Logan as he set down a suitcase and a duffel bag. I looked at them. "Are we ready to load up the bus now?" I asked. They nodded, and I grabbed my stuff. I saw my sister Katie walk over and open the door as I made my way over. I told her thanks as I walked out the door and to the elevators.

The guys and I struggled to get all our luggage and ourselves into the elevator. Luckily the elevator was empty. We took our luggage and made our way to the parking lot to find a big tour bus parked near the front. I sighed with relief and dropped my stuff. I knocked on the door of the drivers seat and went to the doors of the bus. They opened, and I grabbed my luggage again.

I struggled to get through the door and dropped my stuff when I got in there. I looked behind me at the guys as the all filed in and threw their things on the floor like I had. I smiled and looked ahead, only for the smile on my face to be replaced with a shocked expression, for standing and sitting right in front of us were four

(good looking) girls about our age.

**Jay's POV**

"Dude, where are they? Shouldn't they be here by now?" I asked, irritated. I was anxious to head out and start the tour already. I wanted to see the sights, go places I had never been. I sighed and plopped down on one of the seats at the table, crossing my arms. Kari, who was next to me on the seat, looked at me.

"Calm down Jay. I'm sure they'll be here any minute!" she said cheerily. I smiled at her. She was always so optimistic. She was also very friendly, which was how we instantly became friends when we met a little over a week ago. I sighed and looked out the window.

I glanced over at Abigail, or Abby, who was leaning against the window quietly. She didn't talk much, but I hoped she would warm up soon. I knew she was a good bassist, because I heard her play when we met. I looked at Kenzi too, who was sitting across from me and Kari on the other side of the table. She was also quiet at first, but she was starting to warm up.

We had all met a little over a week ago. Gustavo had been looking for people to play instruments for Big Time Rush when they gave concerts during their tour. Once he had found someone for each position, he introduced us. Now, here we were, about a week later, waiting for Big Time Rush. I sighed again.

"If they don't get here soon, I swear I'll-" I was cut off as I heard the doors of the tour bus being opened, and heard footsteps. We all fell silent as four boys filed onto the bus. The took one look at us and became silent too. After a minute of awkward silence, I stood up and walked over to the blonde haired boy, Kendall.

"Hi." I said, shaking his hand. He blinked and looked at me. "I'm Jaymie, spelled with a y, so call me Jay. The one with brown hair is Abigail, but call her Abby. The one with black hair is Karina, but we call her Kari. And the blonde is Kenzi. We're the instrumentalists." I informed him. He shook his head, seeming to come to.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you and your friends Jay. I'm-" I cut him off, knowing perfectly well who he was.

"Kendall, I know. I've heard of you guys. And those guys are your best friends, James, Carlos, and Logan." I said. He blinked, surprised.

"Oh. Well, it's nice to meet you guy- I mean girls. Are you girls traveling in the bus with us." I nodded, and he smiled slightly. "Cool." he said.

I watched as the boy with light brown hair, James, made his way over to Abby and started to flirt with her. I started laughing. Kendall looked at me. "What's so funny?" he asked. I laughed some more.

"He's wasting his time. She doesn't speak to strangers often." I said. I heard Kendall chuckle. I watched Carlos take my seat and start talking to Kari. Being the friendly person she is, she started talking right back. I smiled and watched as Kenzi got up and sat at the other table. I saw Logan awkwardly sit across from her, but neither spoke to the other.

I looked at Kendall. "So, where are we headed first?" I asked.

_**Sorry it's so short. I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter. Anyway, review please! And I still need OC's for my other stories!**_


	2. First Stop

So, how did you guys like the first chapter? I personally didn't think it was my best, but I hope it gets better! Anyway, here's the next chapter. I do not own Big Time Rush!

_Abby's POV_

_**I looked around as the bus pulled up to a stage. It was our first stop for the tour: San Francisco, California. I looked at the others as I slung my bass around my shoulder. I saw Jay had already put her guitar over her shoulder, and Kari and Kenzi were starting to get the parts for their drums and keyboard. I turned to look at the guys. They were currently goofing off by the door. I wasn't surprised. We still had a good hour until the concert was supposed to start, and they were teenage boys. They probably wouldn't start warming up for at least a half an hour.**_

_**I rolled my eyes and exited the bus after Jay, Kenzi and Kari trailing behind us. We walked onto the stage and made our way to the back to start setting up. And the stage was huge! I watched the guys go off somewhere, but I don't know exactly where they went. After a good 45 minutes or so of setting up, testing the instruments, and checking the mics, we got into our places to get ready to start playing. I watched as people started to file into the area and crowd around the stage. I was glad I was just the bassist and not a singer, because there were a lot of people!**_

_**I jumped as I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around, only to come face-to-face with James. He flashed me a charming smile, and I blushed. "Ready to rock this place?" he asked excitedly. I blinked and nodded. He grinned and turned to talk to Carlos. I looked towards the crowd again, only to find that at least a hundred more people had entered. I took a deep breath and looked at my watch. Five minutes until the concert was supposed to start. I looked towards the front of the stage as Jay started to speak into a cordless microphone.**_

"_**Hey guys. How you all doing tonight? Ready for the concert?" Everyone cheered loudly, and I saw her smile. "Good. Well, the guys decided they wanted to talk to you guys a bit before they start, so here they are. Give it up for Big Time Rush!" I watched as the guys walked to the front of the stage. Jay handed the mic off to Kendall and took her place with us. The guys spoke for a little bit before introducing the song.**_

"_**Alright. I think this first song fits this perfectly. You guys wanna hear Big Night?" James asked. The crowd cheered, and Kendall looked at us, nodding. I heard Kari start the beat on her drums, and the rest of us began to play while the guys sang.**_

_**No POV**_

_1,2,3, all my boys and girls_

_We're gonna party like_

_It's the end of the world._

_Let's get is started, started, started._

_Woah oh._

_Waitin' all week, now it's Friday night._

_We're gonna get dressed up_

_For the time of our lives._

_Let's get it started, started, started._

'_Cause I've been feeling_

_Down, down, down._

_I need a pick-me-up._

_Round, round, round._

_I wanna spin it up._

_Loud, loud, loud._

_DJ take me away!_

_Oh! It's gonna be a big night. _

_We're gonna have a good time._

_It's gonna be a_

_Big, big, big, big, big, big night!_

_Oh! It's gonna be a big night. _

_We're gonna have a good time._

_It's gonna be a_

_Big, big, big, big, big, big night!_

_It's been a long week._

_Been workin' overtime._

_I need a hot beat_

_To get this party right._

_I'm on another level._

_Turn up the base and trebel._

_Turn it up, turn it up, turn it up!_

'_Cause I've been feeling_

_Down, down, down._

_I need a pick-me-up._

_Round, round, round._

_I wanna spin it up._

_Loud, loud, loud._

_DJ take me away!_

_Oh! It's gonna be a big night. _

_We're gonna have a good time._

_It's gonna be a_

_Big, big, big, big, big, big night!_

_Oh! It's gonna be a big night. _

_We're gonna have a good time._

_It's gonna be a_

_Big, big, big, big, big, big night!_

_1,2,3, call your boys and girls._

_We're gonna party like_

_It's the end of the world._

_Let's get is started, started, started._

_Let's go!_

_1,2,3, all my boys and girls._

_We're gonna party like_

_It's the end of the world._

_Let's get is started, started, started._

_It's gonna be a big night!_

_Oh! It's gonna be a big night. _

_We're gonna have a good time._

_It's gonna be a_

_Big, big, big, big, big, big night!_

_Oh! It's gonna be a big night. _

_We're gonna have a good time._

_It's gonna be a_

_Big, big, big, big, big, big night! Night!_

_**Carlos' POV**_

_**I grinned as we finished the first song. The concert had just started, and I was already having a blast. I looked at the others, who were also smiling. I turned my head to look behind me at the girls, who were sitting there quietly. I looked next to me at Kendall and nudged him in the side with my elbow while James spoke. Kendall looked at me, and I nodded in the girls direction. He looked at them, then looked at me and nodded.**_

_**After James finished speaking, Kendall spoke up. "Alright guys. Before we start the next song, I think there's some people we need to introduce you guys to. I took a step forward and started to talk.**_

"_**We think of them as the other half of Big Time Rush. Without them, we wouldn't be here tonight. So give it up for the band! Come on up here girls!" I said. I glanced back at the girls. Abby and Kenzi gave each other nervous and confused looks, and Kari and Jay exchanged excited glances. They all came forward. I watched as Jay stood in between me and Kendall, and Kari was on my other side in between me and James. In between James and Logan was Abby, and on Logan's other side on the end was Kenzi.**_

_**I listened to Kendall as he spoke again. "Okay, first up is our guitarist. She was the one that introduced us, and now we are going to introduce her to you. So give it up for Jay!" he said. The crowd cheered as he passed the mic to Jay. She smiled.**_

"_**Hey guys. What's up?" she asked. The crowd quieted down again as I began to speak.**_

"_**Alright. Next up is our drummer, and a pretty darn good one at that. Everyone give it up for Kari!" The crowd cheered again, and she blew a kiss to them. Once it was quiet again, James spoke up.**_

"_**Now we have our bassist. Guys, say hello to Abby!" I watched Abby just give the crowd a shy wave as they cheered. Soon, Logan spoke.**_

"_**And last, but certainly not least, is our keyboardist. Say hi to the crowd Kenzi!" I heard her say hi quietly into the microphone as Logan passed to her. Soon, Kendall started speaking, and the girls turned and headed back to their places. After a minute, the started playing, and we started singing the next song.**_


	3. Flu and Kind of Cuddling

_**Hey guys, I apologize for the weird bolding and underlining in the last chapter. I have no clue why it did that. Hopefully this one will be normal. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Read and review! I do not own Big Time Rush!**_

**James' POV**

I didn't know why, but I hadn't been feeling good this morning. And Kendall harping at us to hurry up and get our things so we could load the bus wasn't helping. I pushed the sick feeling aside as I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room we shared and into the living room, coming my hair. Kendall rolled his eyes at me, but I ignored him. "Chill Kendall. The tour bus isn't going to just leave without is. Besides, there is no Big Time Rush tour with out Big Time Rush." I heard him sigh and saw him lean against the door. I smirked and turned around, walking back into our room. I grabbed my bag and again walked into the living room, tossing my luggage on the floor.

So, when we had arrived at the bus, we found four girls already in it. Turned out that they were the band, and they were traveling with us. Of course, being myself, I immediately started flirting with some tan girl with brown hair and green eyes, who I found out was named Abby. She was really cute, but she wasn't talking to me. I didn't know whether it was because she was ignoring me, or if she was just shy. I figured out after a little while that it was because she was really shy.

When we reached the place our concert was being held, me and the guys went to our dressing room to change and rehearse a little more. I didn't know why, but I gasped for breath a little more than usual. I pushed the thought away as we continued to warm up and practice. After a while, we walked out onto the stage behind the girls. I grinned and tapped Abby on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at me. I saw her blush as I gave her one of my "charming" smiles. "Ready to rock this place?" I asked excitedly. She blinked and nodded.

I talked to Carlos for a minute before Jay introduced us. Kendall and the rest of us talked a bit, and introduced the song. "Alright. I think this first song fits this perfectly. You guys wanna hear Big Night?" I asked. Everyone cheered, and we started singing and dancing. Soon the song was over, and I started talking again. Kendall then talked and introduced the band and Jay, and Carlos went on to introduce Kari. I caught on and started to speak. "Now we have our bassist. Guys, say hello to Abby!" I looked at her, but she only gave them a shy wave. I sighed and watched the girls go back to their spots.

After a couple more songs, I started feeling worse and worse. I didn't know why, but I was pretty winded, and we had only sang three songs. As we were halfway through "The City is Ours," I started to get lightheaded. Luckily I was further back, so it wasn't as obvious that I had stopped. I saw Logan pause as he looked at me, a confused and worried expression on his face. I was really hot and sweaty, yet I was starting to shiver. Suddenly, I started to fall, and everything went black.

**Kenzi's POV**

I glanced at the crowd every once in while. However, my attention kept being drawn back to James. He wasn't looking so good. He looked flushed, and was breathing heavily. I knew that dancing and singing at the same time for a while could get tiring, but I didn't think he should be as flushed or breathing as heavy as he was this soon. And when he stopped dancing for a moment, he looked like he was shivering. I saw Logan pause out of the corner of my eye. Not too soon after he stopped singing and dancing, James fell to the floor, unconscious. The girls and I stopped playing, and the guys stopped singing and dancing. I saw Kari stand up, and Logan rushed to James' side. My mouth was open wide in shock of what just happened.

I saw Logan stand up from where he was kneeling at James' side and walk over to Kendall. He said something into Kendall's ear,, and he nodded in response. Logan went back to James, and Kendall spoke into his microphone. "Unfortunately, James is sick and he didn't tell any of us. Logan thinks he has the flu. Now, he may not be a doctor, but he wants to be one someday, so I think he knows what he's talking about. So, until James is seen by a real doctor and gets better, I'm afraid the tour, and this concert, will have to be postponed. Sorry guys." he said.

I heard the other girls gasp, as well as most of the crowd. The seven of us on the stage that were conscious watched as many sad, and some angry faces exited the area. I looked over at Logan and saw he was trying to get James in a standing position to get him back to the bus. I quickly hurried over and got on James' other side. Loan gave me a small smile of gratitude and started to bring James to the bus. I followed his lead, and I saw Abby run ahead, probably to tell the bus driver to open the doors of the bus. When we arrived, the bus doors were open, and Logan and I struggled up the steps as we made sure James didn't bump into anything.

After a minute or two, the others piled onto the bus, Kendall carrying my keyboard. I took it and set it in the back of the bus, then went back to Logan's side. "Hey Kenzi, do you think you could help me take care of James? I could use some." he said. He gave me a slight pleading look, and I nodded. He smiled and turned back to James. Suddenly, Kendall spoke up.

"What can the rest of us do?" he asked. Logan turned to him.

"If I were you guys, the first thing I would do would be to wash my hands. We don't want anyone else getting sick, or we'll have to postpone the tour even longer. Other than that, just stay out of our way, and do anything we ask you to do." he replied. Kendall nodded, and everyone rushed to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and went to the sink that was in the tiny kitchen we had, Logan right behind me. We both quickly washed our hands. I looked at Logan.

"What now?" I asked him softly.

"I'm going to get some extra blankets. Why don't you wet a cloth with cool water to bring his fever down." I nodded and watched him walk away. I grabbed a clean hand towel and wet it with cold water. I wrung it out and folded it up before walking over to James and placing it on his forehead. After a few moments, Logan came back with a few blankets. He wrapped them around James, and I looked at him.

"Try and find a thermometer so we can take his temperature." he said. I nodded again and started searching. This was going to be a long day…

**Logan's POV**

I was so tired. Kenzi and I had been working really hard to bring down James' fever and get him well again. Then, later in the night, Carlos came out shivering, and said he wasn't feeling well. I took his temperature and groaned. 104 degrees. I told him to lay down and asked him if he thought he knew how he got it. Of course, then he told me that he had had some of James' soda when he wasn't looking. (James was using a straw, and Carlos used it after him.) I sighed and grabbed some more blankets. I told Kenzi to get another wet cloth, and she brought it over I put it on Carlos' forehead. Great. One more patient.

I was sitting on a seat by the window on the bus when Kenzi came and sat next to me. She looked at me, worried. "You okay?" she asked softly. I nodded. I was exhausted. James had finally woken up a few hours ago, and we explained to him what happened, and that Carlos was sick too. Then we were running around trying to keep their fevers down and help their coughs and get them drinks to help with their scratchy throats and, well, you get the picture. I was pretty sure Kenzi saw how tired I was.

"I'm fine." I lied. She looked at me skeptically.

"Logan, I know you're tired. We've been running around since about 8:00 yesterday. I sighed. I knew she wasn't going to let it go.

"I'll be fine." I said. She rose and eyebrow at me, then sighed.

"Just promise me you'll get some sleep. Please?" she pleaded. I looked at her and nodded. She smiled gratefully I looked out the window. It was almost the afternoon. Kendall, Jay, Abby, and Kari had all gone out to go shopping for things to help treat James and Carlos. I didn't know when they would be back. I knew Kenzi was probably tired too. I was about to tell her that she should get some rest too, when suddenly, I felt something on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at my shoulder, and saw Kenzi sleeping, using my shoulder as a pillow. I smiled and put my arm around her waist so we were in a more comfortable position. I yawned, finally realizing just how tired I was. I sleepily laid my head on hers and closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

**Kari's POV**

I grinned as Jay, Kendall, Abby and I got into the Big Time Rush Mobile. We had gone out to get some stuff for Logan and Kenzi so they could help Carlos and James get better, and now we were headed back to the bus. We put the things we got in the trunk and hopped in. Jay was driving, as she had just gotten her license, so she was the only one able to drive. Kendall rode shotgun, and Abby and I hopped into the backseat. I hoped James and Carlos got better soon. I was eager for the tour, and I didn't like it when people were sick.

After a few minutes, we were back at the bus. We walked over and I banged on the drivers door. The doors opened, and Kendall walked in, while Jay and I started to talk. We walked in, and Kendall whispered to us to be quiet. I looked and saw that James and Carlos were still sleeping. I then followed Kendall's gaze and my jaw dropped.

Logan was leaning against a window while sitting, and Kenzi was leaning against him, using his chest as a pillow. I noticed Logan had his arm around her. They must have been so tired that they fell asleep like this. "Awww." I whispered. I saw Kendall start to walk towards the back room.

"Where are you going?" Jay whispered. He turned around, a smirk on his face.

"To get my camera." he said, still smirking.

_**So, what did you think. I got the idea of James being **_**sick because in a video I saw on you posted by user named a BigTimeRushVevo of the guys performing City is Ours live. I noticed James was a little flushed, and it gave me the idea for this chapter. And I just thought of the Logan/Kenzi moment off the top of my head. Anyway, review please!**


	4. Stargazing

**Okay, here's another chapter of another story that I haven't updated in forever. Sorry it's been so long! So, I live in New York state, and Big Time Rush is going to be doing a free concert on September 1st at the state fair, which I am going to. So, I am psyched and in a Big Time Rush mood. :) I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter. I do not own Big Time Rush, or the other characters except for mine.**

_**Kendall's POV**_

I sighed as I gently shook Jay in an attempt to wake her up. It was the middle of the afternoon, and Jay was still asleep. James and Carlos had been sick for a few days now, and didn't seem to be getting any better. Of course, we were all rather healthy people, so they weren't used to it, which could be why. Kenzi ended up coming down with it late last night, much to Logan's dismay. I didn't know why he had been so upset about it, whether it be he had one more person to take care of, he lost hi big helper, or the fact that his new crush was now sick. I smirked inwardly at the thought of the last option and turned back to Jay, who had yet to wake up. I rolled my eyes. "Jay, wake up!" I said loudly. he moaned.

"Kendall, stop shouting. You're giving me a headache." she said. I rose an eyebrow. I hadn't shouted, and personally I didn't think I had even spoken that loudly. I leaned close and pressed the back of my hand gently to her forehead. "Oh no, not you too." I turned towards the door. "Logan!" I called. I heard another moan from Jay and my attention returned to her. "Sorry." I said softly. Not even a moment later, Logan was at the door.

"What is it Kendall?" he asked. I looked at him.

"Does she feel a bit warm to you?" I asked him. He rushed to the side of Jay's bed and put his hand to her forehead.

"She has a fever and she's flushed. Looks like we have another one down." Now that he mentioned it, Jay did have quite a bit of red in her cheeks, and she was a fairly pale girl. "Kendall, bring Jay out with the others while I get a blanket and a thermometer." I nodded and watched as he walked out of the room.

"Alright Jay, come one." I said, picking her up bridal style and setting her down next to Kenzi on the bed that had been made from the table that has been there just the day before. The other bed was pulled out, which was currently occupied by James and Carlos so Kenzi could have a bed to herself, seeing as she was a girl. Logan came in and popped a thermometer in Jay's mouth before laying the blanket on top of her and placing a cool rag on her forehead to bring her temperature down. "Logan, are they all going to be okay?" He nodded.

"Yeah. I don't know how much longer they'll be like this though." I sighed. "All I know is I'm going to need you, Abby, and Kari to help me as much as you can." I nodded. I was willing to do anything to help them get better.

**Kari's POV**

It took about a week for James, Carlos, Jay and Kenzi to recover, and let me say it took a lot of work to get them better again. Logan suggested that stay resting for a few days before rescheduling the concert. Well, they did, and the concert was rescheduled to today. I looked around the bus as everyone got their things together before we exited the bus and made our way to the stage. My drums were all packed up, as they weren't always easy to pack up, so I took the time to get it done early. After everyone was ready, we got out of the bus and made our way to the stage. Hopefully this time nothing would go wrong.

After the girls and I were finished setting up, and all eight of us were finished practicing, we re-grouped on the stage and waited for the fans to start arriving. We started the concert about an hour after the first fan arrived, starting with the same song as last time, Big Night. After that we did Halfway There and Til' I Forget About You. When it came to The City Is Ours, I crossed my fingers. Luckily, we made it through the song, as well as two or three more before the concert finished.

After the concert the guys stayed and signed autographs for their fans. So, naturally, we were stuck waiting until they finished an hour or so later. I was grateful when they finally walked up to us and we were able to go back to the bus. As soon as we entered the bus, Kendall and James crashed, Logan read one of his many books, and Carlos played video games while Jay and Kenzi talked, Abby listening quietly and contributing every now and then. I smiled and went outside to the back of the bus. I looked at the ladder attached to the bus and slowly climbed up before sitting on the roof of the bus. I laid down and put my hands behind my head, smiling as I looked at the stars. Suddenly, I heard steps climbing up the ladder and turned to see Carlos. "What are you doing up here? I saw you leave." he said. I smiled and patted the area next to me.

"I just came out to look at the stars. They're so cool, you know?" He shook his head, and I pointed to the sky, and he looked up. "Aren't they pretty?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess," he said. I giggled, knowing he probably wouldn't understand the true beauty of them.


End file.
